kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Engaging Convo
Speak to Kim at her home in Beverly Hills |level = Level 9 |location = Kim's Mansion, Beverly Hills |rewards = +36, +18 |previous = Popping The Question? |following = Star: Suit Up Starlet: Wedding Glam!}} After getting engaged to your romantic interest and receiving your manager Simon Orsik's heartfelt congratulations, he advises you to inform Kim Kardashian of the happy news. Travel to Kim's Mansion in Beverly Hills and talk to Kim to begin the goal. Kim is thrilled to hear the news, but does tell you that the media will be keeping a close eye on your relationship, because of the fact that you are in the public eye. The conversation with Kim will go a little differently depending on the gender of your character. She will tell you to purchase a suit (if you're a Star) or a dress (if you're a Starlet) for the occasion. After talking to Kim, the wedding collection will be automatically unlocked in the Kustomize screen, followed by the next goal. For Stars, this is Suit Up. For Starlets, this is Wedding Glam! Dialogue Star= '''2 (Show ring.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' That is crazy! I cannot wait for this wedding. I am honestly just so excited; I'm shaking! Since you're in the public's eye, the media will be all over your relationship, but marrying the person you love - gay, straight, or whatever! - is all that matters. I hope you're looking forward to this amazing journey. '''2 Amazing! I cannot wait for this wedding. I am honestly just so excited; I'm shaking! Since you're in the public's eye, the media will be all over your relationship, but marrying the person you love - gay, straight, or whatever! - is all that matters. I hope you're looking forward to this amazing journey. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 I am. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Simon told me you have a wedding planner - Rupert is seriously the best - so you don't have to worry about that, but you have to find an amazing suit to wear. |Your Dialogue #3 = Okay! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = It'll be such an amazing experience. I'm so excited to tell everyone you're engaged! |Your Dialogue #4 = Thanks!}} |-| Starlet= '''2 (Show ring.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' That is crazy! I cannot wait for this wedding. I am honestly just so excited; I'm shaking! Since you're in the public's eye, the media will be all over your relationship, but marrying the person you love - gay, straight, or whatever! - is all that matters. I hope you're looking forward to this amazing journey. '''2 Amazing! I cannot wait for this wedding. I am honestly just so excited; I'm shaking! Since you're in the public's eye, the media will be all over your relationship, but marrying the person you love - gay, straight, or whatever! - is all that matters. I hope you're looking forward to this amazing journey. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 I am. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Simon told me you have a wedding planner - Rupert is seriously the best - so you don't have to worry about that, but you have to find an amazing dress to wear. It'll be hard to choose; there's just so many gorgeous dresses out there. |Your Dialogue #3 = I'll try. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = It'll be such an amazing experience. I'm so excited to tell everyone you're engaged! |Your Dialogue #4 = Thanks!}} |-| Feed= Category:Goals